A kezdett előtt
by CSI writer
Summary: A GSR eleje.


Megjegyzés: Semmi extra. Már vagy 4 hónapja megvan ez a sztori, de csak idén Karácsonykor kaptam gépet és tudtam leírni. Mint „nagy" GSR-es nem túl meglepő a témaválasztás...:) Megpróbáltam… hmm… hogy is írjam… hát hű nem maradtam a karakterekhez az biztos… de megpróbáltam hű maradni Tessával való közös ötletünkhöz vagy feltételezésünkhöz, ami annyiból áll, hogy Sara és Grissom között csak történt valami… hisz olyan vigyorgós kedvükben voltak a Cool Change-be:) Na íme az a „valami".

Jogok: Minden jog a CBS-é (sajnos!) és a sorozat megalkotóié (szintén sajnos!) (Tessa lenyúltam a mondatod. Ugye nem haragszol:)Én csak a magam vad GSR-es ötletözönéhez való kielégítésben használtam fel őket vala.

Kategória: Hát… semmi húzós.. nagyon. Szal nem részletezek (mint általában ;P) De azért utalás van. Lightos. 12-es karika.

Ajánlás: Mindenkinek, aki arra vetemedett, hogy elolvassa, de elsősorban Tessámnak, Bogaramnak és Saramnak (feltéve, ha feltéved és elolvassa, amit kétlek, hisz GSR-es a sztori :)

**A kezdett előtt**

A fiatal helyszínelő-tanonc lány a hósújtotta udvaron állt. Mindig idejött gondolkodni. A múltjáról, a jövőjéről, sőt néha a jelenről is. Most a közeljövőn járt az agya, ami alig néhány órányira volt. Az iskolája ugyanis helyett adott egy konferenciasorozatnak, és ez ma veszi kezdetét. A diáklány – névszerint Sara Sidle – legszívesebben mindegyikre elment volna, de ez „csak" azért nem jött össze, mert sok előadást egy időben tartottak. Ezért Saranak döntenie kellett. Volt néhány, amire gondolkodás nélkül elment – pl.: egy technikai előadásra, ami a helyszínelés legújabb, legfrissebben kivitelezett fortélyait mutatja be, persze napjaink csúcstecnikáját használva hozzá segítségül. A többire a kíváncsisága hajtotta el. Az egyik különösen kiemelkedett ezek közül. Ennek alapja az entomológia vagy más néven a rovartan volt, és maga az előadás a köré a téma köré épült, hogy az entomológiát hogyan lehet átvinni a helyszínelésbe és, hogy lehet a helyszínelő segítségére. Sara nem tudta, hogy ki lehet ennyire megszállott rovartan téren, és mikor elolvasta a nevet sem lett okosabb. Mindenesetre elmegy rá.

Délután 2 órakor az elsők között volt bent abban a teremben, ahol Gil Grissom a bogaras előadását tartotta. Maga a tudós nem volt sehol, de a cuccai már a helyszínen voltak. Sara az első padsorban foglalt helyet, hogy minden szót jól értsen. Az előadásig hátralévő 20 percben lassan megtelt a terem. Ekkor futott be Grissom.

Jó napot hölgyeim és uraim! – köszöntötte vidáman a tömeget.

Sara első pillantásra megállapította, hogy a férfi erős személyiség… és furcsa szerzett.

- Mint tudják én az entomológiáról vagy rovartanról és ennek a tudományágnak a helyszínelésben való hasznosságáról fogok előadást tartani. Akkor kezdjünk is neki…

Sara érdeklődve csüngött a férfi szavain. Örült, hogy eljött erre az előadásra, mert érdekesnek találta a dolgot.

Már fél órája ment az előadás. Grissom épp azt ecsetelte, hogy hogyan segíthetnek a rovarok a halál időpontjának meghatározásában, mikor Sara feltette a kezét.

Igen? – nézett rá Grissom.

És… és, ha az áldozat el van zárva a külvilágtól?

Nagyon ügyes kérdés! – majd Grissom a társasághoz fordult – Mi van akkor, ha az áldozat el van vágva a külvilágtól?

A teremben csend honolt. Grissom Sarara nézett. A lány csokoládébarna szemeivel visszanézett rá.

A rovarok akkor is bejutna a hullához, ha el van zárva, de ez időbe telik. Ilyen esetekben sajnos nem bízhatunk meg ízeltlábú barátainkban.

Az előadás zavartalanul folyt tovább még 30 percig. Miután letelt a hátralévő idő a társaság csevegve összeszedte a cuccait. Grissom gyorsan elpakolt, majd a pakoló Sarara irányította a tekintetét. Eközben a teremben már csak ketten maradtak. Griss odasétált a lányhoz, aki épp eltűnt a pad alatt.

Jó rálátása van dolgokra. – szólalt meg, mire Sara ijedten kapta fel a fejét és beverte a padba. – Óvatosan. – mosolyodott el a férfi.

Kösz. – felelte Sara. Grissom nem tudta eldönteni, hogy Sara melyik mondatára értette a „kösz"-t.

Hányadéves?

Harmadikos.

Akkor van még mit tanulnia.

Igen. – időközben beszenvedte a cuccát a táskájába – Tart még előadásokat?

Igen, de ugyanezt.

Hol?

Itt a városban. Miért? El akar jönni?

Ha más lenne, igen.

Szívesen venném a társaságát.

Sara elmosolyodott.

Tényleg?

Igen. – pár másodperces szünet után – Van valami dolga?

Nincs. Miért?

Velem tart?

Hová?

Van egy kis dolgom. A városban. És nincs kedvem egyedül menni.

Hová mennénk? – makacskodott Sara. Grissom szélesen elmosolyodott.

Lepkékért.

Lepkékért?

Igen.

Sara pár percig gondolkodott.

Rendben, csak leteszem a cuccom.

Várjon! – Sara épp felállt és Grissom felé fordult – Hogy hívják?

Sara Sidle.

Gil Grissom. – majd mosolyogva kezet nyújtott Saranak.

Tudom. – felelte Sara miközben kezet ráztak.

Magával tarthatok Sara?

És a cucca?

Majd lerakom a kocsiban.

Oké. Jöjjön utánam.

Sara kivezette Grissomot az iskolából a közelben levő diákszállóig. Lépcsőztek két emeletet, majd Sara megállt az ajtója előtt. Kinyitotta azt és Grissre nézett.

Csak ön után.

Grissom egy határozott lépéssel a lakásszerűségben termett.

Lakótársa van? – kérdezte, ahogy körülnézett.

Nincs. Egyedül élek. – felelte Sara miközben csatlakozott a férfihoz. Amíg Grissom alaposabban felmérte a terepet lerakta a cuccát.

Egyszerű. – mondta Griss a szemlélődése alatt.

Mondja ki: spártai.

Azért annyira nem. – elmosolyodott – Szóval, ilyen egy szingli – lak?

A maga lakását meg se kell néznem, mert _már_ tudom, hogy milyen.

Valóban? És milyen?

Tipikus agglegénylak. Sötét színek, aránytalan berendezés, stb.

Ennyire látszik?

Már akkor tudtam, mikor megláttam.

Honnan?

Nő vagyok.

Át kell alakítanom a lakásom. – Sara halványan elmosolyodott – Induljunk.

Sara bólintott, majd kimentek a lakásból, bezárta az ajtót és követte Grissomot a férfi autójához.

Bostonban este vészesen hűlt a levegő, de ez Saraékat nem zavarta: a hideg ellenére sétáltak. Gyorsan egymásra hangolódtak, ennek hála folyamatosan volt beszédtémájuk és sokat nevettek. Mire Grissom kiszemelt boltjához értek már össze is tegeződtek, és úgy beszélgettek, mintha régi barátok lennének.

A helyiségben (ahol Griss a legújabb bogárszerzeményeit szedte össze) Sara csak ámult, és rengeteget kérdezett, amire Grissom türelmesen válaszolgatott. Miután Griss kivásárolta magát elhívta Sarat egy kávéra vagy „valami meleg italra".

A kávézóban, a melegben és a szintén meleg italaik mellett beszélgettek tovább. Jelenleg Sara épp fuldoklott a nevetéstől, miközben Grissom mosolyogva figyelte.

És – kezdte Sara miután levegőhöz és szóhoz jutott – meddig maradsz?

E hónap végéig.

Hogyhogy? És a munkád?

Engem _rendeltek ki _erre a feladatra. Egyszeri alkalom, hogy ennyi fizetett szabadságom legyen. – mosolyodott el.

És te kihasználtad az alkalmat.

Naná.

Sara csak mosolyogva csóválta a fejét.

Még órákig beszélgettek, aztán lassan elindultak visszafelé. A 10 perces út majdnem fél órás lett, de végül odaértek. A diákszálló előtt Grissom Sarahoz fordult.

Sara… figyelj, elkérhetném a telefonszámod? Több mint valószínű, hogy szeretnék még veled kávézni.

Oké. – Sara elmosolyodott és megadta a férfinak a számát.

A búcsúzkodás nehezen ment mindkét félnek, annyira elmélyültek a beszélgetésben. Végül Sara csak visszajutott a szálláshelyére és Grissom is eljutott az autójáig.

Másnap Sarat barátnői fogták közre és kérdezgették. Ugyanis sokan látták elmenni Grissommal, és néhányan visszajönni is. És mivel Sarat mindenki könyvmolynak ismerte… Sara viszont rendre kitért a válaszadás elől.

Délután, az órák után szinte azonnal megszólalt a mobilja.

Sidle.

Szia Sara! Grissom.

Szia!

Mond csak: ráérsz?

Griss, kérlek adj fél órát, hogy megebédeljek.

Ebédelj velem!

Tényleg?

Igen.

Hol vagy?

Az ablakod alatt.

A szobám alatt?

Nem. A termed alatt.

Várj! Ne mozdulj!

Oké.

Sara ekkor letette és osztálytársai furcsálló pillantásaival mit sem törődve az ablakhoz sietett és kitárta annak mindkét szárnyát. Csípős téli levegő áradt be a helyiségbe, de Sara nem törődött vele. Amennyire csak tudott kihajolt az ablakon. Grissom integetett fel.

Nem fázol? – kiáltott le mosolyogva Sara.

Majd megfagyok, de nem érdekel.

Oké. Ennek tudatában sietek. – és eltűnt az ablakból. Grissom csak 10 percre maradt egyedül. Mikor Sara feltűnt egyenesen Grissomhoz ment és megállt előtte.

Na? – kérdezte – Hová megyünk, mert éhen halok.

Jól van. Gyere.

Griss egy csendes helyre vezette Sarat. A lánynak tetszett a hely és miután megkapták a rendelt ennivalóikat csendben is volt, legalább is 20 percig.

Szóval – kezdte Sara, miután kivégezte a tányérját – miért is hívtál el?

Hiányzott a társaságod. Határozott személyiség vagy, nehéz téged elfelejteni.

Ez úgy hangzott mintha…

Mintha?

Mintha valami rosszat tettem volna.

Grissom felnevetett

Ugyan dehogy!

Akkor jó! Kezdtem azt hinni, hogy elüldöztelek magam mellől.

Grissom nem felelt csak mosolyogott. Még órákig együttvoltak és beszélgetve sétáltak a városban.

A hetek teltek és Sara meg Griss egyre több időt töltött együtt. Élvezték egymás társaságát. De egy nap eljött az idő és Grissomnak vissza kellett térnie Las Vegasba. Ebben a percben is Saraval volt és készült elmondani a lánynak a dolgot.

Sara, mondani akarok valamit.

Hallgatlak.

Holnapután vissza kell mennem Las Vegasba.

Sarat letaglózta a hír. Grissom rövid időn belül nagyon jó barátja lett. Sőt talán több is.

Értem. – mondta halkan.

Grissom megfogta a kezét.

Sajnálom.

Ne tedd. – nagyot sóhajtott – Ezek szerint nem látlak többé?

Ezt nem mondtam.

Az nem számít.

Griss és Sara egy percig farkasszemet néztek. Végül a férfi fordította el az arcát.

A nap további része nem pezsget úgy, mint máskor és hamar elváltak egymástól. Ezek után Grissom csendesen tért vissza Vegasba.

Azóta hónapok teltek el, és láss csodát Sara túlélte a dolgot. Épp az iskolakapu felé tartott, mikor egy új hirdetményt látott kifügesztve a hirdetőtáblára. Elhatározta, hogy közelebbről is megvizsgálja. Odasétált a papírhoz és elolvasta, amit a lapra írtak. A papírlap tetején hatalmas betűk hirdették: ISMERTETŐ ELŐADÁSOK. Sara savanyúan elmosolyodott és végigfutotta a lapot. És ekkor megtalálta, amit keresett.

Gil Grissom 13-a szerda 118-as terem

Nem olvasta el a címet, úgyis tudta, hogy Grissomnál mi jöhet szóba előadástémának. De akkor is elmegy az előadásra.

Szerda délután Sara ott ült a 118-as terem első padsorában. Elképzelni sem tudta, hogy miért jött vissza a férfi másodszorra is egy éven belül. Ekkor bejött Griss. Egyből kiszúrta Sarat, ezt a lány is tudta. Néhány pillanatig szemeztek, majd a férfi megrázta magát és elkezdte az előadást.

Grissom órája rendben lezajlott. A végén mindenki összepakolt és elment. Griss körbenézett a teremben. Látszatra egyedül volt. Ekkor egy hang szólalt meg a háta mögött.

Miért jöttél vissza?

Grissom hátranézett. Sara állt mögötte, jobb oldalával az ajtófélfának támaszkodva és a kezei keresztbefonva a mellkasán.

Sokkminden hiányzott.

Tényleg? Például?

Te.

Óóó. Szóval hiányoztam?

Igen. – ismerte be sután a férfi.

Akkor nem haragszom. – mosolyodott el Sara. A következő pillanatban Griss a karjaiban találta a lányt, ahogy szorosan megöleli.

Hiányoztál. – suttogta Sara.

Te is nekem.

Mikor elengedték egymást mindkettőjük szemében ugyanazt látták: boldogok voltak.

Gyere! – mondta hirtelen Sara és Grissomba karolt – Járjuk be a várost!

Jól van! Csak előbb elpakolok.

Segítek.

Miután túl voltak a pakoláson Sara újra Grissbe karolt és kivezette az utcára. Már elmúlt a tél és jócskán bennjártak a tavaszban, ezért az idő elég kellemes volt.

Hova menjünk? – fordult Grissom Sara felé.

Olyan szép idő van.

Várj, kitalálom!… Parkba szeretnél menni.

Okos vagy. – mondta mosolyogva Sara, majd a legközelebbi park felé vették az útjukat. Mikor odaértek Sara az eget kezdte tanulmányozni.

Mit nézel? – kérdezte Griss.

Nem látszanak a csillagok. Kár. Pedig le akartalak nyűgözni!

Grissom csak csendben mosolygott.

Üljünk le. – javasolta.

Oké. – felelte Sara.

Miután leültek elkezdtek beszélgetni. Mindketten beszámoltak arról, hogy kivel mi történt, míg távol voltak egymástól.

1 óra múlva Sara fázósan Grissomhoz bújt.

Mi az? Fázol? – kérdezte Griss kedvesen, már-már apai hangnemben.

Kicsit. - felelte Sara, de Grissom érezte, hogy Sara minden ízében reszket. Mindkét karjával átölelte a lányt.

Visszamenjünk? – kérdezte vacogó társát.

Ne! Tudok egy helyett. Itt van a közelben.

Akkor menjünk.

Sara vezetésével 15 perc múlva az említett helyen voltak, ami nem volt más, mint egy új klub. Grissom fintorogva állt meg.

Kérlek, csak nézzük meg.

Griss Sarara nézett.

Oké. De csakis a te kedvedért. – mondta és elindultak befelé.

Odabent hangos zene fogadta őket és kisebb tömeg.

Igyunk valamit! – javasolta Sara, majd kézenfogta Grisst, és a pulthoz vezette. – Na… mit kérsz? – fordult a férfihoz, miután leültek.

Hmm… valami koktélt.

Ez esetben megengeded, hogy én válasszak?

Persze.

Sara leadta a rendelést, majd Grissomnak nyújtotta az italt.

Köszönöm. – mondta Griss és belekortyolt. Ekkor azt a gyors ritmusú számot, ami eddig ment, felváltotta egy lassú zeneszám. Grissom kérdő tekintetére Sara válaszolt.

Azért mertelek ide hozni, mert ez nem… egy… olyan tömegklub, hanem teljesen más.

Sara – szólalt meg Griss – táncolnál velem?

Sajnálom, de nem.

Miért?

Az ok egyszerű: mert nem tudok.

Az nem számít. Úgyis én vezetek. Kérlek. – Grissom Bambi-szemekkel nézett a lányra, aki ennek hatására beleegyezett. Ekkor Griss megfogta Sara kezét, és maga után vezette.

Na – mondta mikor megálltak – Kérem a kezeid.

Mindkettőt?

Igen.

A lány odanyújtotta Grissomnak a kezeit, aki az egyiket a vállára, a másikat a mellkasára tette.

Oké. – mondta, majd mindkét kezével átkarolta Sara derekát, közelebb kényszerítve őt magához. Sara idegességében nem bírt nyugton maradni. De az idegességen kívül más érzést is felfedezett önmagában: élvezte a helyzetet.

Mi baj? – kérdezte a férfi.

Miért?

Nem maradsz nyugton. Ideges vagy?

Egy kicsit.

Az új helyzet miatt van. Nyugi.

Oké.

Bízd rám magad.

Sara Grissomra nézett.

Akár az életemet is. – suttogta.

Griss csak elmosolyodott és megindult.

Ahogy telt az idő Sara megnyugodott. Határtalan nyugalommal a férfi mellkasára hajolt és hallgatta egyenletes szívverését. Grissom érezte Sara nyugalmát, és ez őt is megnyugtatta. És az idő csak telt… majd egy adott pillanatban Sara felemelte a fejét, és csokibarna szemeivel mélyen Griss átható kék tekintetébe nézett… és elveszett. Egyszerűen nem tudta megszakítani a kettejük közt fellépett szemkontaktust. És Grissom elkezdett Sara felé közelíteni. A lány tudta mi vár rá, és várta. A másodpercek irtó lassan teltek. De teltek. És akkor megtörtént. Griss ajakai megízlelték Saraét. Először csak finoman. Még maguk sem hitték el. De aztán belelendültek a dologba, és elmélyültek. Végül kb. 1 percnyi szünet nélküli csókolódzás után visszatértek a pulthoz, de pusztán az italaik kedvéért. Egyikük sem szólt egy szót sem. Nem volt rá szükség, egyszerűen tudták, hogy mit gondol a másik. A koktélokat csendben megitták, fizettek és kimentek az utcára.

Egy félreeső helyen aztán megálltak, addig ugyanis úgy kergetőztek, mint a kisgyerekek. Mindkettőjüket megrészegítette a szerelem érzése. A megállást egy félreeső sikátorban vitték véghez. Sara háttal nekidőlt a falnak, és Grissom mindkét karját a válla mellé helyezte így fogva közre őt. Ezek után ott csókolta Sarat, ahol érte.

Egy idő után Sara lefejtette magáról Grissomot, megfogta a kezét és futott egészen a parkig, ahonnan elindultak. Odaérvén Sara meg sem állt egy zöld rét közepéig. Megvárta, míg Griss – aki időközben leszakadt mellőle – beéri. Mikor ez megtörtént hátulról átölelte Sarat és megcsókolta a vállát.

Végre megvagy. – suttogta Sara fülébe. Sara válaszul megfordult és némán végigsimított Griss arcán. – Kérlek, mondj valamit.

Sara csak hallgatott tovább. Nem tudott mit mondani, de nem kellett bármit is mondania. Arcáról sugárzott a boldogság – szerelem keveréke. Grissom csak figyelte Sara arcát és arra a döntésre jutott, hogy ez a leggyönyörűbb dolog, amit valaha is látott.

Emlékszel, hogy azt kérdezted, hogy miért jöttem vissza? – szólalt meg hirtelen a férfi

A válasz: miattad. Csakis miattad. És azt is mondtad, hogy le akartál nyűgözni. Saram már sikerült! Már akkor sikerült mikor megláttalak. És az óta akárhányszor csak látlak.

Sara továbbra is hallgatott – de most a döbbenettől.

Grissom én… én… én nem is…

Ssss… - mondta Griss és most ő simított végig Sara arcának jobb oldalán, majd átkarolta a derekát közelebb vonva őt magához, és élvezettel megcsókolta. Sara – miközben élvezte a szerelem előnyös oldalát és Grissom közelségét – egy pillanatra azon gondolkodott el, hogy nem hitte volna, hogy pont ő valaha is igazán szerelmes lesz. És pont ilyen férfiba, mint Grissom. Mikor elszakadtak egymástól Sara Griss szemébe nézett.

Az időm minden percét veled tölteném. – suttogta, majd Grissom füléhez hajolt – Kiváltképp az éjszakát.

A férfi elmosolyodott.

Türelem Sara.

Most miért csinálod ezt? – nyafogott az említett.

Mert szeretlek.

Sara csak némán elmosolyodott. Griss visszamosolygott rá, megfogta kezét és lassan visszaindultak a diáklak felé. Az odafelé utat csendben, szorosan egymás mellett tették meg.

A diákszálló elé érve Grissom szembefordult Saraval.

Megjöttünk. – mondta halkan.

Sara nem felelt, hanem megcsókolta a férfit. Griss a karjait Sara teste köré fonta és a lehető legszorosabban magához húzta. Valahol egy óra elütötte az éjfélt. Grissom lassan elszakadt Saratól és ránézett.

Most már vissza kell menned. – mondta párjának.

Nem akarok.

Muszáj. Holnap óráid lesznek.

De olyan kevés ideig maradsz.

Kiveszek pár hét szabadságot. Egy hétig meg amúgy is itt lennék.

Akkor se akarok.

Sara.

Oké, oké. Mikor látlak?

Holnap.

Délután?

Igen.

Ne!

Saram, én is szeretnélek előbb látni, de nem lehet. Főleg azért, mert nem bízom az egymás iránti ellenálló képességünkben. Legalább is a sajátomban nem bízom.

Értem.

Oké. Akkor holnap.

Sara szíve szerint el sem vált volna Grissomtól, de tudta, hogy ez nem lehetséges. Lassan elkezdett hátrálni, de párja elkapta a derekánál fogva és visszahúzta magához.

De messze van a holnap! – sóhajtott fel Griss.

Tudom. – felelte Sara, akin lassan úrrá lett az álmosság. Grissom tudta ezt, ezért egy gyors csókot váltott kedvesével, majd elengedte.

Menj szunyálni.

Oké. – mosolyodott el a Sara – Jó éjt.

Jó éjt. – majd Sara megfordult és elindult a lakhelye felé.

Grissom figyelte a távolodó lányt és szélesen elvigyorodott. Szerelmes. Ilyet régen érzett, sőt talán sohase. Végül mosolyogva elsétált.

Sara el se hitte a benne tomboló érzéseket. Legszívesebben ordibált volna boldogságában. Azt akarta, hogy az egész világ tudja: szerelmes és, hogy mennyire boldog. Végül fáradtan, de izgatottan feküdt le aludni. Elméjét egy dolog foglakoztatta: vajon mit hoz a holnap?

Másnap reggel kipihenten ébredt és dúlt benne az energia. Első dolga volt betámadni a fürdőszobát és a reggelijét. Miután letudta ezeket, nekiugrott az aznapi óráinak. Megpróbált az órákra figyelni, de a gondolatai sorra elkalandoztak. A világba csak az ebédszünetet jelző csengő tudta visszarángatni. Az ismerős hangra Sara gyomra hangosan megkordult. Elindult az ebédlő felé. Mikor leült az asztalhoz és épp hozzálátott volna az ebédjéhez, mikor elkapta az egyik osztálytársa és egyben barátnője, aki hozta a saját barátnőit is. Egyszóval Sara nem maradt egyedül, pedig szeretett volna.

Szia Sara!

Szia Zoe. – üdvözölte Sara a lányt, aki közben leült és vele együtt 6 másik lány is helyett foglalt az asztalnál.

Hogy telt az estéd?

Sara érdeklődő tekintetett mersztett Zoéra.

Miért? – kérdezte.

Későn jöttél haza.

Én tudom, hogy miért. – mosolyodott el Lisa, egy hosszú szőke hajú lány, aki szintén Sara osztálytársa volt. Ahogy az asztalnál mindenki.

Tényleg? És miért? – csapott le a témára Zoe.

A többiek megélénkülve hajoltak előre. És mielőtt Sara bármit tehetett volna Lisa válaszolt.

Pasival volt.

Tényleg? – Zoe szeme elkerekedett és közben Sarara nézett, aki némán ült és az arcán a döbbenet valamint a kitörni készülő düh látszott. – Honnan tudod?

Láttam őket elmenni 6-kor. De visszatérni is láttam őket éjfélkor. És mikor visszatértek… olyan csókcsatát életemben nem láttam.

Kivel?

A bogaras ürgével.

A többieknek kerekre tágult a szemük. Mindannyian jól tudták, hogy akiről szó van egy professzor. Vagyis Saranak viszonya van egy tanárral. Döbbenten bámultak Sarara, akinek most volt elég. Dühösen felpattant.

Fogd be a szád Lisa! Mi közötök hozzá! – majd elviharzott.

Nem ment be a hátralévő 2 órájára. Inkább a lakhelyén rejtőzött, gondolkodva. Végül a telefonja csörgése zökkentette ki a gondolataiból.

Igen? – szólt bele nem túl vidáman.

Szia Sara! – üdvözölte Griss vidám hangja.

Szia.

Mi a baj? Olyan komor az a gyönyörű hangod.

Gyűlölöm az emberi természetet.

Találkozzunk.

Hol?

Gyere ki a parkba. Várni foglak.

Oké. – és letették.

Sara nagyot sóhajtott, majd a tavaszi kabátjáért nyúlt.

20 perc múlva már a parkon vágott át. Épp körülnézett Grissomot keresve, mikor valaki hátulról mindkét karjával átölelte.

Hiányoztál. – hallotta párja hangját.

Te is nekem. – mondta Sara és megfordult. Ekkor Griss megcsókolta.

Mi baj? – kérdezte Saratól, miután elvált tőle.

Az osztálytársaim. Túlon - túl beleavatkoztak/nak a dolgaimba. Gyűlölöm.

Tudják a tegnapi eseményeket?

Jártatják a szájukat!

Kicsim nyugalom! Ne törődj velük.

Oké - sóhajtotta Sara.

Helyes – karolta át Griss párja derekát. – Hová szeretnél menni?

El innen minél messzebbre.

Rendben. Gyere.

Grissom az autójához vezette párját, beültette és elhajtott vele.

1 óra múlva maguk mögött hagyták a várost. Nem volt más csak pusztaság és derékig érő fű. Saranak fogalma sem volt róla, hogy hol járhatnak, pedig a városban élt egy ideje, Grissel ellentétben, aki ebben az évben csupán másodszorra járt itt, mégis jobban ismeri a város körüli területet, mint saját maga. Ekkor a férfi a semmi kellős közepén megállította a négykerekű járművet, és kiszállt. Sara ugyanígy tett.

Hol vagyunk? – kérdezte.

Ott, ahová eddig még nem ért el a civilizáció. Azért hoztalak ide, mert ez a hely nyugalmat áraszt. És neked most pontosan erre van szükséged.

Sara körbenézett, közben nagyot sóhajtott. Az arcvonásai meglágyultak.

Köszönöm.

Gyere. – ezzel Grissom kézenfogta kedvesét és elindult.

Saraból hamar elpárolgott a harag, és a rosszkedv játékosságba csapott át. Ezt kifejezendő Grisshez simult.

Kapj el, ha tudsz! – suttogta, majd vágtába váltott át.

Szinte repült, a jókedve hajtotta. Grissom csak figyelte. Ilyenkor látszott igazán párja kecsessége. Tudta, hogy nem érné utol Sarat, és futni sincs kedve, így tervhez folyamodott. Magáhozcsalogatta Sarat, majd mikor kellő távolságba került egy hirtelen mozdulattal elkapta. Csakhogy Sara nem adta könnyen magát. Nevetve próbált szabadulni, de Grissom szilárdan tartotta. Ennek a nevetőgörcsös vergődésnek az lett a vége, hogy egy hatalmas puffanással elestek. Pontosabban Sara elesett és magával rántotta Grisst is, aki Sarara esett. Sara megállíthatatlanul nevetett, és párja is hasonlóképen tett.

Jól vagy? – kérdezte Saratól.

Persze! – felelte a kérdezett, majd nevetett tovább.

Griss immár csak mosolyogva figyelte az alatta kacagó kedvesét, aki ezt észrevévén lassan elhallgatott. Percekig mélyen egymás szemébe néztek. Majd Grissom lassan lehajolt Sarahoz és megcsókolta. Sara a karjait párja köré fonta és csak élvezte a dolgot. Érezte, hogy tartja a föld, érezte Griss súlyát. Neki semmit sem kellett csinálnia, mint élvezni és érezni a pillanatot. A hosszú pillanatot.

Percek múlva – mikor Grissomnak sikerült elválnia Saratól, és azt is csak nehezen – végigsimított a lány arcán.

Szeretlek. – mondta egyszerű őszinteséggel, és a tekintette is erről az érzésről árulkodott. Sara elmosolyodott.

Én is szeretlek. – suttogta.

Griss nem felelt, csak Sara szemeit fürkészte.

Gyere, nézzünk körül. – mondta a lány és elkezdett felállni, ezért Grissomnak is meg kellett ezt tennie. Mikor túl voltak a műveleten, Sara épp elindult volna, de párja hirtelen elkapta a csuklóját.

Várj. – mondta halkan.

Sara kérdőn nézett a férfira, aki válaszul lassan közelebb húzta magához és újra megcsókolta. Miután megint elszakadtak egymástól Sara újra megszólalt.

Most már tényleg nézzünk körül. Érdekel a táj.

Sara nem fogod elhinni, de mindenhol ugyanígy nézz ki.

Ezt csak azért mondod, mert nem akarsz elengedni.

Ez igaz plusz igazam is van.

Azért csak nézzünk körül. – felelte mosolyogva Sara.

Na jó. – egyezett bele kedvese.

Ekkor Sara kézenfogta párját és megindult a látszatra ugyanolyan, de számára ismeretlenbe.

20 percet szántak a táj felfedezésére, majd elindultak visszafelé, mert kezdett hideg és sötét lenni.

Fázom. – jelentette ki Sara, mire Grissom mindkét karjával átölelte. – Hmm… kedves vagy, de így nem fogunk előrejutni.

Engem az sem érdekel, ha itt fagyok meg, ha veled lehetek. – hallotta Sara a jobb fülénél Griss hangját.

Azért meghalni nem kell

Ekkor erős, hideg szél söpört végig a tájon, autóba kényszerítve a szerelmespárt. A városig meg sem álltak. Grissom visszavitte párját a lakhelyére. Mikor kiszálltak a kocsiból Sara nem mozdult. Ravaszul mosolyogva nézett Grissomra, hisz tudta: ilyen könnyen nem „szabadul meg" tőle. Griss visszamosolygott rá, majd odasétált hozzá és érzékien megcsókolta. 5 perc után szétváltak.

Tudod, azaz igazság, hogy imádok veled csókolódzni. – suttogta Sara.

Tényleg?

Igen.

Ezt én is elmondhatom rólad. Szívem szerint magadra sem hagynálak.

Hidd el: örülnék neki.

Grissom nem felelt csak ravaszul mosolygott, és azt mondta:

Majd a hétvégén.

Sara hallgatott és női titokzatossággal elvigyorodott. Tudta: mindketten ugyanarra gondolnak.

Addig még hátravan 1 nap. – törte meg a csendet Sara.

Tudom. – felelte gyászosan párja – De annyi baj legyen. Annál jobban fogjuk élvezni.

A mondat végére Griss sokatmondóan elvigyorodott. Sara nem bírta tovább: odahajolt a férfihoz és eddig soha nem látott női szenvedéllyel csókolta meg.

Wow. – jegyezte meg suttogva Grissom, mikor Sara elengedte.

Ízelítő a hétvégéből. – vigyorodott el gonoszul Sara, majd elkezdett hátrálni a lakhelye felé.

Ezt nem teheted velem. – kezdte Griss. Sara csak mosolyogott tovább, és gonoszul hunyorgott miközben folyamatosan hátrált.

Neee! Sara, te gonosz némber!

Sara csak nevetett, majd megfordult és egy gyors mozdulatsorral eltűnt az épületben. Grissom megkínozva állt ott, majd összeszedte magát és visszamászott az autójába.

Másnap délután Sara a szobájában ült. Nem várta párját, tudta, hogy nem fog ma jelentkezni. Ezt az időt arra használta, hogy kitisztítsa a fejét. Ezt a célból tette, hogy ne kövessen el semmi őrültséget. Ha már ez a helyzet nem volt az. Sok mindent átgondolt. Olyan dolgokat, amikre eddig nem nagyon volt ideje. Belegondolt a már említett fennálló helyzetbe. Kicsit őrült volt. Ő mégiscsak 15 évvel fiatalabb Grissomnál. De ez már nem téma. Nem igazán. De, ha már itt tartott, akkor jött a következő lépés: mi a jövője ennek a dolognak? Nem sok, ezt Sara is tudta. Helyes dolog volt-e belevágni? Minden bizonnyal igen, hisz boldog. Boldogság járja át, ha csak Grissomra gondol. És úgy tűnik, hogy a férfi is ilyen hévvel szereti. De ebben biztos lehet-e bárki is? Nem, nem valószínű. De ha jobban megismeri párját, talán igen. Grisst könnyebb kiismerni, mint gondolná. Legalább is azoknak, akik átlátnak rajta. Sara felteheti magának a kérdést: Ő átlát Grissomon?

Eközben Grissom épp előadást tartott egy másik iskolai intézményben, de miután túl volt rajta visszatért a motelszobájába. Önkénytelenül is Sara jutott az eszébe és komoly harcot folytatott magával, hogy ne hívja fel. Kell egy kis szünet, különben egymás agyára mennek. A hétvégét úgyis együtt töltik. Griss valahogy elütötte a délutánt és korán aludni tért. Ennek oka az, hogy aznap korán kelt és fáradt volt, másrészt a hétvégéje mozgalmas lesz.

Másnap reggel Sara arra ébredt, hogy csörög a mobilja.

Igen? – szólt bele álmosan.

Jó reggelt! – rikkantott kedvese a telefonba. – Kérlek, engedj be. Már negyed órája kopogok az ajtódon, de nem ébredtél föl és a kezem már szörnyen fáj.

Grissom? Odakint állsz az ajtóm előtt?

Igen.

Ezt nem hiszem el.

Nyisd ki az ajtót.

Sara gyorsan kimászott az ágyából és kinyitotta az ajtót. A túloldalon párja csukta össze a mobilját. Sara kerek szemekkel tette ugyanezt meg és a következő pillanatban Griss nyakába ugrott.

Esküszöm, hogy nem vagy normális! – nevetett a lány.

Bármit, csakhogy láthassalak. – felelte vidáman Grissom, miközben a karjait Sara köré fonta és szorosan magához húzta. – Na – mondta és elengedte szerelmét – Öltözz.

Csak nem terved van erre a 2 napra? – kérdezte széles vigyorral az arcán Sara.

De. – felelte egyszerűen Griss.

De nem árulnád el, hogy mi az, ugye?

Nem.

Oké. – ezzel Sara összeszedte magát és elment öltözni.

2 napra csomagolj cuccokat Édes! – szólt utána a férfi.

Hová megyünk?

Meglepetés.

Erre a válaszra Sara nem felelt. Nem akarta elrontani párja játékát. Miután felöltözött Grissom – hogy kedvesen siettesse párját – segített neki csomagolni, ami kb. annyiból állt, hogy kipakolta Sara szekrényét. A szekrénytulajdonos azonban nem vesztette el a türelmét, hanem lecsillapította türelmetlen és egyben gyerekes párját, majd visszapakolta a felesleget a szekrénybe.

1 óra múlva már útra készek voltak. Griss átkarolta Sara derekát és magához húzta.

Induljunk. – ösztönözte kedvesét.

Oké. – felelte Sara – De útközben vegyünk valami reggelifélét.

Meglesz. Gyere. – majd megindultak. Saranak még volt annyi ideje, hogy bezárja az ajtót és már mentek is.

20 perc múlva Sara elégedetten és csendben fogyasztotta a reggelijét, miközben Grissom szintén csendben vezetett.

Milyen békés csönd van. – szólalt meg Griss. – Azt hiszem gyakrabban kéne enni adnom Neked.

Ha – ha. – felelte két falat közt Sara.

Jól van, jól van! – felelte mosolyogva párja – Azért szeretlek.

Ezt jó tudni!

Ne mond, hogy eddig nem érzékelted.

Nem… eléggé.

Hát jelen pillanatban nem tudom neked bizonyítani a dolgot, de megígérem: ha odaértünk megkapod, amit megérdemelsz.

Kezdjek félni?

Nem muszáj.

3 óra múlva Grissom leállította a motort. Megérkeztek.

Wow! – jegyezte meg Sara, miután kiszállt, és ahogy körülnézett.

Az Appalche – hegységben vagyunk. – tájékoztatta párja, mikor megállt Sara mellett - Messze a várostól, messze mindentől.

Azt látom.

Ahogy Sara körülnézett fenyők hada tárult a szeme elé, valamint tiszta ég, hideg hegyi levegő, farkasüvöltés és sasvijjogás jellemezte a tájat.

Látod azt a faházat? - kérdezte Griss.

Igen.

Na, ott fogunk lakni.

Kettesben?

Igen.

Sara kedveséhez bújt. Egy kicsit reszketett.

Fázol? – karolta át párját Grissom.

Kicsit igen.

Akkor menjünk be. – mondta Griss, és – miután elengedték egymást ki – ki a maga csomagjáért indult és becuccolt a kis épületbe.

Nem is rossz. – jegyezte meg Sara.

Tudom. Voltam már itt.

Egyedül?

Igen. – jött a felelet valahonnan a konyha mélyéről.

És… most mit csinálunk?

Felfedezzük a környezetett. Miután elpakoltunk.

Oké. Akkor átöltözöm valami melegebbe.

Épp ajánlani akartam.

10 perc múlva elcuccoltak. Sara átöltözött, majd nagy sóhajjal nézett ki az ablakon.

Ekkor Griss hátulról átkarolta és egy puszit nyomott a halántékára.

Mennél? – kérdezte

Ennyire látszik?

Még kérdezed? Úgy nézel ki, mint akit megfosztottak a szabadságától és egykor volt szabad múltját és önmagát kutatja.

Tényleg?

Bizony.

Ennek örömére menjünk ki.

Sara megindult párja után. Odakint gyönyörű volt a táj és remek volt az idő. A pár bevetette magát az erdőbe. 2 óra folyamatos gyaloglás után megálltak pihenni, de Sara nem bírt magával, és nem maradt nyugton.

Sara nyugalom. Ha pihensz nem maradsz le semmiről.

Nem bírok! Fantasztikus ez a hely! Hadd nézzek körül! – kérte párját. Grissom vonakodó tekintettel méregette kedvesét.

Jól van. De figyelmeztetlek: itt farkasok, hiúzok és medvék élnek. Ne csavarogj el messzire.

Igen apa.

Nem viccelek. Aggódom érted.

Tudom, de nem kell. – majd megindult.

Igenis kell. – jegyezte meg magának Griss.

Sara nagy bátran nekiindult a közeli ismeretlennek. Épp a közelben lévő mélyedés szélén bukdácsolt. _Méghogy ne csavarogjak messzire. Elég nagy vagyok már, nincs szükségem szárazdajkára. _

Grissom békésen ült egy fa tövében, mikor egy hosszan elnyújtott, ijedt női sikolyt hallott.

SARA! – pattant fel.

Sara kómásan ült fel. Felnézett és a mélyedés peremét látta maga fölött. Épp szólni akart Grissomnak, hogy semmi baja, mikor megfordult… és azt hitte, hogy elájul. Előtte egy kifejlet hím farkas állt… és a torkából mélyről jövő morgás hangzott fel. Sara előtt lepergett az élete. Megesküdött volna rá, hogy most fog meghalni, ennek a gyönyörű farkasnak az állkapcsai közt. De az állat nemhogy nem támadt, hanem befejezte a morgást. A füleit lecsapott, fenyegető állapotukból hegyező üzembe helyezte és érdeklődve szimatolt Sara felé. _Ha kinyúlok, megérinthetem. _Sara megpróbálta elképzelni milyen lehet a farkas bundájának a tapintása. Hogy milyen lehet belefúrni az arcát ebbe a vastag szőrtömegbe. Elkezdett lassan az állat felé nyúlni, aki szimatolva nyújtogatta a nyakát Sara keze felé. Az állat nem mutatta a támadás vagy a félelem egy fikarcnyi jelét sem. Sara bízott ebben. Már majdnem megérintette ezt a szépséges teremtményt, mikor az felkapta a fejét és hegyezni kezdte a fülét. Majd hosszan felvonyított gyönyörű hangján, megfordult és kecsesen elszaladt. Ekkor érkezett meg Grissom. A farkas nyilvánvalóan meghallotta a közeledését.

Sara! – mondta párja, majd elkezdett leszánkázni a mélyedésbe. – Sara, jól vagy?

Sara csak ült a földön és elvarázsolt állapotban bámulta azt a helyet, ahol az állat eltűnt.

Jól vagy? Sara mondj valamit! – Grissom finoman megrázta. Sara hirtelen magához tért.

Grissom? Grissom! Ezt hallgasd meg! – eközben izgatottan felállt. – Épp odafent sétáltam, mikor rossz helyre léptem és leestem. Állnék föl, hogy szóljak neked, hogy jól vagyok. Ekkor megfordulok és egy gyönyörű farkast látok. Biztos, hogy alfahím volt! Meglephettem, mert csak bámult rám. Aztán morogni kezdett. Azt hittem, hogy meg fog ölni. De nem! Elhalkult és érdeklődni kezdett! Közelebblépett. Ekkor kinyúltam és _majdnem _megsimogattam! Ekkor jöttél te. Ezt ő meghallotta és felvonyított. Soha életemben nem hallottam még ilyen gyönyörű hangot! Ezután elfutott.

Sara… ez lehetetlen. Az itteni farkasok mind vadak, és ebből kifolyólag roppant veszélyesek. Ráadásul okosan elkerülik az embert. Szerintem egy nagyobb kutyát láthattál. – mindezt Grissom úgy mondta, mintha egy gyerekhez beszélne, hogy nincs Télapó.

Ugyan Grissom láttam már kutyát életemben és meg tudom különböztetni a farkastól. Ez nem kutya volt.

Akkor egy kegyetlenül szerencsés ember vagy Sara. Eleve az a tény, hogy még élsz egy ilyen találkozás után, lenyűgöző.

Most gúnyolódsz?

Nem. Gyere. Segítek visszamászni.

Sara – Grissom segítségével – 10 perc alatt felküzdötte magát, de szerinte Griss nélkül már 5 perce fent lenne. Ezután visszatértek a faházba.

Az este észrevétlenül hullott a tájra.

Gyönyörű ez hely. – jegyezte meg Sara.

Már nem fáj a fejed?

Nem. – majd letette a jegeszacskót az asztalra. Esés közben Sara beverte a fejét, de ennek ellenére biztos volt benne, hogy a farkast nem hallucinálta és Grissom semmivel sem tudta meggyőzni ennek az ellenkezőjéről. – Menjünk ki.

Megint?

Igen, de most nézzük a csillagokat! Itt sokkal, de sokkal több látszik belőlük!

Rendben! Meg vagyok győzve!

Hamarosan már a tiszta ég alatt ültek, és csendben bámulták az eget. Élvezték a nyugalmat.

Szeretlek Sara. – törte meg a csendet Griss. Előtte a földön és Grissom karjaiban Sara ült, aki most a fejét hátrahajtotta párja vállára.

Én is szeretlek.

Grissom nem felelt csak fürkészte Sara arcát, majd mindketten az égre emelték a tekintetüket.

Nézd! – mondta Sara és egy konstellációra mutatott – Az vajon melyik csillagkép?

Az Ikrek. – vágta rá a férfi úgy, mintha jobb dolga híján folyton az eget bámulná – És mellette ott van az Orion is, aki meghalt azért a bűnért, amit mi szerelemnek hívunk.

Tényleg?

Igen.

Tudsz többet is?

Egy párat.

Gyönyörűek.

Griss le se vette a szemét Sararól.

Valóban azok.

Sara párjára nézett.

A csillagokról beszélek Griss.

Tudom, én is.

Sara mélyen párja kék szemeibe nézett - ami sötétben nem látszott, hogy milyen színű, de kék volt – és azt mondta:

Fura ember vagy te, Grissom. Sohase foglak megérteni és soha nem is értettelek. De szeretlek.

Tudom. És érthetsz, de ahhoz a dolgok mögé kell látnod. Ha képes vagy erre nyert ügyed van.

Sara hallgatott – Nézz föl! – halotta párja hangját. Eleget tett a kérésnek, és még épp látta azt a hullócsillagot, amit Griss vett észre. A kozmikus kavics hosszú fénycsíkot hozott maga után, ahogy felizzott a légkörben, majd elégve eltűnt.

Éjjeli sárkány. – mondta Sara.

Figyelj… - hallotta Grissom suttogó hangját közvetlen a bal fülénél – Mit szólnál, ha azt mondanám, hogy menjünk vissza?

Sara elmosolyodott. A férfi hangja nagyon is beszédes volt.

Rendben. – egyezett bele.

Ezen az estén Sara megnyílt Grissomnak – minden értelemben. Hiába volt ő a fiatalabb nagyon is egyenrangú volt a férfival. Ez után az este után a kapcsolatukat már nem lehetett csak úgy elsüllyeszteni a süllyesztőben. Ezt már nem lehet hivatalosan „meg nem történté" tenni. Nem egy sima „tetszel nekem, randizzunk" kapcsolat. Ez több annál. Egyek voltak. Hivatalosan.

Másnap, mikor Sara felébredt párja már nem volt mellette. Épp, mikor elkezdte volna keresni, Grissom belépett az ajtón.

Nahát, felébredtél? Jó reggelt álomszuszék! – üdvözölte Sarat, majd megcsókolta.

Szia. – mormogta Sara és nagyot nyújtózkodott, majd ásított egyet.

Éhes vagy?

Mint a farkas!

Akkor gyere le. Csak rád vár a reggeli. – ezzel kiment.

Sara félkómásan kikászálódott az ágyból, felöltözött és lemászott a földszintre. Odalent nekiesett a reggelinek, majd – miután befejezte az evést – elmélázva ült.

Mire gondolsz? – kérdezte párja.

A tegnap estére. A csillagokra. Gyönyörűek voltak.

Csak ez jut eszedbe a tegnap estéről? – kérdezte incselkedve Grissom.

Nem. – válaszolta mosolyogva Sara. – De az előzmények is szépek voltak. Az a hullócsillag! Ez a hely! Fantasztikus!

Ennyire tetszenek a csillagok?

Hogyne! Ilyet nem látunk a városban!

Főleg nem Vegasban.

Sara arcáról erre lehervadt a mosoly. Tudta, hogy egyszer Grissomnak vissza kell mennie a Bűnös Városba, és ő nem mehet vele.

Saram, mi a baj? – kérdezte Griss megérezve és látva Sara hangulatváltozását.

Egyszer vissza kell menned. – mondta halkan a lány.

Ez igaz. De most itt vagyok.

Meddig még? 1 hétig? 2 hétig?

Ezzel most ne törődj. Capre diem.

Ez mit jelent?

„Ragadd meg a napot".

Szóval, tegyem ezt? Éljek a mának és ne törődjek bele, hogy elveszítelek?

Grissom nem felelt.

Nem. Ebbe nem nyugszom bele. – jelentette ki Sara.

Tudom. – felelte csendesen a férfi – De Sara: ha harcolni fogsz a végén belerokkansz. Nem szeretném, ha ez megtörténne. Nem akarok azzal a tudattal élni, hogy tönkretettelek.

Akkor ne tedd.

Lehetetlent kérsz.

Sara nem felelt, hanem elgondolkodott. Majd egy hirtelen mozdulattal felpattant az asztaltól, és otthagyta Grisst. Grissom egy pillanattal később utána ment.

Sara. – szólt párja után, akit a nappaliban ért utol.

Hagy békén. Nem, nem is. Tudod mit? Fejezzük be most, és akkor könnyebben vége!

Sara, ez nem ellened irányul.

Akkor ki ellen? Nem hiszem el, hogy nem tisztelsz engem annyira, hogy normálisan véget vess ennek. Nem, simán lelépnél, vissza Vegasba. Akkor legyünk túl rajta most! Vagy, ha így állsz hozzá, egyáltalán minek vágtál bele? Csak fájdalmat tudsz okozni? Tudod mit? Válaszolok rá: IGEN! De így is közölhetted volna: „Szia Sara. Bejössz nekem, de csak ki akarlak használni, ezért ne vedd komolyan a dolgot."

Sara, figyelj: nem akarlak és soha nem is akartalak kihasználni.

Tudod, mi a dühítő? Az, hogy én vagyok a hülye. Mert még mindig szeretlek, holott gyűlölnöm kéne téged! Megalázol, tönkreteszel, de én még mindig szeretlek! – Sara zokogni kezdett. Grissom odament hozzá és átkarolta. – Ne, ne érj hozzám! Engedj el! – Sara dühödten püfölte ökleivel Grisst, aki nem figyelt rá és szorosan magához ölelte síró kedvesét. – Kérlek engedj el. – könyörgött nyöszörögve Sara. – Belehalok, hogy el kell menned. Ezt nem élem túl.

Grissom csak hallgatott és egy puszit nyomott Sara homlokára.

Ne haragudj rám azért, mert szeretlek. Kérlek. Ne büntess érte!

Képtelen lennék bántani téged, akárhogyan is.

Griss felemelte Sara arcát, amin két újabb könnycsepp gördült le. Megcsókolta a lányt.

Szeretlek és tudom, hogy mikor elmegyek életem egyik legnagyobb hibáját követem el, és egy részem bele fog pusztulni. De **muszáj**lesz megtennem.

Sara nem felelt csak némán hüppögött. Bölcsen nem tette fel a „miért" kérdést. Tudta rá a választ.

Mond – törte meg a csendet Sara berekedt hangja – tényleg szeretsz?

Igen. Te vagy az első _igaz _szerelmem és te is maradsz. Bármi történjék is.

Akkor tegyél meg nekem valamit.

Bármit.

Vigyél haza… és ne keres többet.

Mi? Miért?

Kérlek… ne kérdezd csak tedd meg.

De, de miért?

Miért? Tényleg érdekel?

Igen.

A mai reggel volt életem egyik legjobb reggele. Hogy miért? Mert téged láttalak meg először.

Ezt én is elmondhatom rólad.

Tényleg? – Sara felemelte a fejét és Grissomra nézett - Akkor figyelj rám. Jól figyelj rám, mert csak egyszer hallhatod. Te vagy életem legnagyobb szerelme és hibája. Szeretlek. Megtaláltam életem párját, aki eldob magától. Mert nem magamtól, megyek el. Te üldöztél el. És soha többé nem látsz viszont. Ezért, ha akarod jól jegyezd meg az arcom, hogy évek múlva is felidézhesd és eszedbe jusson, hogy mekkora barom vagy! És most kérlek vigyél haza.

Grissom eleget tett Sara kérésének és hazavitte, de azt már nem tudta megállni, hogy ne keresse, de Sara nem válaszolt az üzeneteire. Mintha a föld nyelte volna el. Eddig is tudta, hogy Sara komolyan gondolta a dolgot, de most már biztos volt ebben.

A napok egyhangúan, de gyorsan teltek. Végül felvirradt az indulás napja. Griss az utolsó pillanatig megpróbált kapcsolatba lépni kedvesével, de a lelke mélyén tudta, hogy hiába. Nem volt más választása, el kellett mennie. Saranak igaza volt: így – bizonyos szempontból – tényleg könnyebb. De a szíve akkor is darabokra szakadt. Ahogy Saraé is, ezt tudta jól. A reptéri kapuból még szomorúan visszanézett mindarra, amit itt hagy. A szemében, mintha könnyek csillantak volna, de – ha így történt is – csak egy pillanatra látszott. Végül nagyot sóhajtott, megrázta magát és a gép felé fordult. Többé nem nézz vissza. Soha. Majd megindult, hogy a repülőgép visszavigye Las Vegasba.

Ez volt, azaz út, amin Gil Grissom szerelmes lett egy Sara Sidle nevű különleges lányba…

- VÉGE -

Capricornus™


End file.
